Conventional orthopedic casts are typically formed from long tapes or bandages of gauze material that have been impregnated with a plaster material. The lengths of plaster impregnated gauze ate usually provided on rolls that may be dipped in water to activate the plaster, unrolled and wrapped around an affected body part or limb to form a cast shell. Forming the cast is usually a very time consuming and involved process. This typically involves first positioning a liner or stockinette over the area to be covered by the impregnated gauze material. Padding material, such as cotton, may be positioned over the liner prior to application of the impregnated gauze. The padding material serves as a spacing element to facilitate removal of the cast shell. Forming the shell of the cast is achieved by winding the lengths of impregnated tape circumferentially around the limb or body part. The tape or gauze is gradually layered and overlapped until the desired area of coverage and shell thickness is achieved. The winding of the impregnated gauze may be an intricate process, particular when forming spicas or where intricate tape crossings are necessary.
While conventional casts have been used for many years, they have many disadvantages and shortcomings. As already discussed, forming the cast is a time consuming, highly involved and intricate process. Conventional casts are usually heavy, bulky and cumbersome to wear. The padding underlying the shell is prone to absorbing and retaining moisture so that care must be used to prevent the cast from getting wet. The casts often lack X-ray transparency, making removal of the cast necessary for X-ray photography and monitoring of healing progress. Removal of the cast can be difficult, requiring the need for saws or specialized cast cutting equipment. Additionally, the padding material must be included as an element of the cast to protect the user from injury during sawing and removal. Sawing also creates undesirable dust and debris.